House of Blue
by A Lover of Stories
Summary: After everyone has left Bear and Kyle decide to have some fun before turning in for the night. I love Bear and i love doing these stories. It contains fluff fluff fluff fluff and even more fluff. Bear is Kyle's best friend and best father ever and its obvious Bear knows that and on this festive season of year(Christmas Carol quote ftw) their relationship grows stronger and stronger


**Disclaimer: Don't own this FAN FICTION!** **Tell me what you think as always.**

 **A/N: I love Bear and I always will wheather he'd be real in reality or in the realms of my mind**

December 15th 2017

The Big Blue House is somewhat quiet. The kids have left for home. It's only occupants are Bear and Kyle.

8:00 stomping and laughter can be heard as Bear and Kyle race up the stairs and towards their, currently, shared bedroom. Kyle leaped onto the bed. While he laid there laughing through gasps of short breaths, he hears, "Incoming!" and he bolts off the bed in time to see a big orange fur bear land on his stomach on the bed. Making it shake by the impact. Bear turned facing Kyle and giving him an evil smile.

"I beat you Dad!" he said still in between gasps. "You won by default." Bear remarked. Kyle replied, "Default being you're fat!" "Did you just call me fat?" Bear asked in a playfully menacing voice. "You're fat! FAT FAT FAT FAT!!" Kyle gleefully cried out while dancing about the room. "Thats it! Come here you!" Bear shot up from the bed like a rocket and chased the boy. "Uh oh!" Kyle exclaimed. Bear was on the move. Kyle tried to bolt for the door but Bear was already there and slammed the door with his fat butt!

 **Bear:Hey!**

 **Me:Kidding...**

Bear was on Kyle like a lion on hyena. Kyle had to think quick. "No where to hide boy."growled Bear. Kyle lunged for the light switch and slapped his hand on the switch. The room immediately went dark. Kyle hid under the bed. Bear ran his paw on the wall. "I'll find you Kyle. I'm gonna get ya." Kyle buried his head in arms to muffle his excited giggles. Bear managed find the switch and immediately the light came back but, where's Kyle? "Oh wait I'm a bear." Bear started sniffing the room. "I knew I shouldn't taken a bath today."Kyle whispered to himself.

Unbeknownst to Kyle Bear knew he was under the bed but obviously he didn't want to end this bedtime game* too soon so he kept sniffing. 10 minutes pass and it seemed to Kyle that Bear has left the room because of how quiet Bear was. Then suddenly just like the "Afriad of The Dark" movie (a movie Kyle enjoyed watching 3 moths ago)* Kyle was pulled out from under the bed by his feet. And was snatched by Bear, "Gotcha!" Bear placed the child on the be and laid on top of him. Kyle could feel warmth of Bear's fur. "GET OFF!" "Nah. I'm just gonna lay here." "Please get off!" "Are you gonna say sorry for calling me fat?" "You're not fat!" "Now say you're a doodie head." "You're a doodie head now get off!" Bear started laughing so hard that the bed began shaking again. Kyle was free and was met with a blast of cool air from being under that fur. Kyle laid on top of Bear's big stomach and stared at his beady eyes. Bear ruffled Kyle's hair. "You always make me laugh". said Bear. "I know." "Have you brushed your teeth yet?" mother hen Bear* asked. "No..." Kyle replied gloomly. Bear said cheerfully, "Aw heck, you're done with school and its Christmas so you can relax." After the two calmed themselves they got ready for bed.

Kyle went to his room and grabbed Mr. Lion and took him to Bear's room. Kyle got on to the bed, Bear place the blanket on him. Feeling so tired Bear closed his eyes, until Kyle whine, "Papa...you're supposed to snuggle with me!" "Oh yeah sorry." Bear almost forgot to wrap his arm around Kyle so he'll be safe and also so they can cuddle too. Bear stretched his right arm while still under the covers and wrapped around Kyle's frame, then he pulled him in closer till Kyle nearly disadisappeared into the golden fur. Bear let Kyle rest his head on Bear's left arm like a pillow. Bear has strong arms so it just felt like putting a pillow on his arm. "Better?" Bear asked. "Yep. Kyle turned to face Bear, pressed his lips onto his dark blue nose and hugged his neck. Bear only pulled him closer than possible and squeezed tightly. "I love you." said Kyle. "I love you too sweetheart." Bear replied.

 **Epilogue** : around 8:00 am Ursa, arrived at the house to do some Christmas shopping. She surprised to find Bear not here. So she went upstairs. She could here two loud snoring sound coming from Bear's bedroom. She walked in and saw Bear sleeping on his back with Kyle sleeping on his tummy, hand and paw clasped together. And a arm around Kyle's back. With a green blanket mounted on top of them. Ursa smiled. "Maybe I'll come back around 3:00.

THE END

 **A/N Bedtime Game*In my journal (where i write out my stories before publishing) I wrote down a scene where Bear and Kyle start a** **routine where they would play a little bedtime game before bed. Just incase Kyle still has energy he needs to blow off.**

 **Afraid of the Dark* I also wrote another scene where after coming back from trick or treating Bear Kyle and co. watch Afraid of the Dark and only Kyle and Ursa enjoyed it.** **Merry Christmas to all and i hope you enjoyed this fic. God bless**


End file.
